Proyecto VI
by eluulobo
Summary: Inspirado en la entrevista que le hicieron a Amy sobre su final feliz, en el cual era con Shaw y Root en una playa, con Bear y sus gemelos (los de Sarah). Luego de ser cautiva por mas de un año, Samaritano captura a 50 agentes y adhiere a Shaw a su nuevo proyecto. Son privadas de su libertad para convertirse en "portadoras" de la proxima generación de agentes de samaritano.


Luego de capturar alrededor de 50 agentes. Mas de la mitad eran de ISA y el resto militares y agentes que trabajaban para la maquina sin saberlo. Pero la única que lo sabia es la que importa. Y esa es Sameen Shaw. Capturada hace 13 meses y en un nuevo programa liderado por Greer debido a los deseos de Samaritano.

 _Flashback:_

 _Oficina central de Samaritano_

 _30 de septiembre 2015_

 _8:04 am_

 _\- Mi querido Samaritano. Llegue tan pronto como pude.- Dijo Greer mientras se acercaba a la gran pantalla, dejo su gran traje negro y fue escoltado por un guardaespaldas hasta que se situ ó a medio metro de él._

 _" NUEVOS AGENTES LLEGARAN… HORA DE SACAR PROVECHO DE L SUJETO 0057 " - Se le í a en la pantalla._

 _\- ¿De que servir á esta vez la señorita Shaw? Martine intento todo para corromperla…- Dijo dando un largo suspiro, como si se lamentara el trato de Martine hacia Shaw. - Pero su lealtad hacia la maquina y el señor Finch es mas fuerte, mi querido._

 _" SUJETO 0057 ENTRARA EN NUESTRO NUEVO PROJECTO… EMPIEZA AHORA"_

 _\- ¿Jeremy…?- Dijo ladeando su cabeza para tener su atención._

 _\- Si, ¿ señor? – Se acerco murmurando mientras se acomodaba su nuevo traje._

 _\- Samaritano quiere que la señorita Shaw entre en el " P royecto VI" . Llévela a hacer unos análisis y lu ego env í ala al sector 5 , urgente.- Finalizando la frase se acerco a recoger su abrigo y le hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas para que lo escolte a la salida. Pero fue frenado por uno de sus agentes._

 _-Si no le molesta la pregunta señor… Pero ¿Por qué necesita Samaritano unos cuantos bebés de unas agentes que tienen unos pocos años de profesión? – Mientras que hablaba se iba acercando a su jefe que solo lo veía con exasperación ya que siempre tiene que pedir el porque de la situación._

 _\- Debido a que Samaritano quiere crear una sociedad a su imagen , querido. – Dijo suspirando como si fuera obvio.- Esos fetos luego de poco tiempo serán niños de sangre fuerte, con la ciencia de nuestro lado, sus genes y la crianza desde la edad temprana serán los mejores agentes que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Un resultado fructífero sin duda. De lo ú nico que sirven estas mujeres son para tener estos pequeños agentes. Una brillante idea si me preguntas- Jeremy solo asinti ó con la cabeza mientras que su jefe se daba la vuelta dej á ndolo algo confundido por como lo iba a lograr. Pero se repuso al instante y se fue a hacer la tarea que le otorgaron ._

GALPÓN

15 de febrero de 2016

12:45 p m

Luego de que la estación de metro no se pudo otra vez utilizar no quedó otra opción que buscar otro lugar. Fueron dos semanas largas donde no pudieron hacer nada por la maquina ni por Shaw, pero luego encontraron un viejo galpón de Elías donde el solía tener sus " charlas de negociaciones".

Tardaron 1 mes en volver a poner a la Maquina online y así Root se pudo concentrar en traer a Shaw de vuelta. Alrededor de diciembre la castaña alta ya se estaba rindiendo. Había tenido a Sameen tan cerca, si no fuera por Martine y su escuadrón…

Trabajo en conjunto con una amiga, o mejor dicho una conocida de negocios anteriores, ella es científica. Asesora a diferentes médicos respecto a asuntos que ella este capacitada. Actualmente estaba terminando uno de sus mayores logros. A su novia le encantan los caballos y ella creo una institución en donde…

-Ya te lo dije. Mi institución lo único que hace es extraer los óvulos de yeguas importantes y de sangre pura, de esta manera los potrillos saldrán fuertes y el valor es mayor. Se los fecunda y luego al séptimo día los colocamos en una yegua base. Una madre que no importa la raza. Ya que no es su ovulo. Es su hijo cuando nace, ya que estuvo en su vientre por 11 meses, pero no es su hijo biológico, porque lleva la sangre pura. No los hacemos tener a los padres de sangre pura ya que tendríamos menos crías. Pensé que no iba a haber alguien tan lunático para que intente hacer esto con humanos!- Exclamo la rubia totalmente indignada.

\- ¿ Lo que me estas queriendo decir es que Shaw es que la est á n utilizando como una yegua base? – Dijo Root , tratando de mantener la calma pero fracasando .

\- No lo se. Solo este tipo vino a querer comprarme los derechos. Obvio que le dije que no. Pero hablando con un residente de la institución me dijeron que lo…- dijo mirando para todos lados en su laboratorio- que le pagaron una cantidad gigante para que explique el proceso, al principio creía que era competencia. Pero le dijo que era para in s eminar a 250 mujeres y que el tenia que explicar y supervisar a los m é dicos …

\- Que hijo…- dijo Root apretando su puño pero fue detenida por un susurro tembloroso que era originario del otro lado de la l í nea

-Dos días después que el me conto esto, fue hallado muerto en su departamento.

-Delphine andante de la ciudad por un tiempo. Yo me encargo de esto

\- No! No es muy diferente a lo que paso en el DYAD, Root . Ellos tienen poder y van a matarte si es necesario- dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero fraca s ando

\- Sameen esta todav í a ahí y voy a ir a buscarla. No importa lo que cueste - Escupi ó palabra por palabra. Con resignación se escucho del otro lado de la l í nea un largo suspiro.

\- Solo… cuidate . No quiero que nada te pase … Es dif í cil tratar de defender un grupo de personas cuando estas sola. – Dijo mas hablando por experiencia propia

\- Lo entiendo, solo decime la direcci ó n de una vez , Delphine !

Al momento siguiente estaba escribiendo una dirección en una servilleta y agarrando dos revólver Nanos. Los dos de Shaw. Ú ltimamente era eso lo que hacia. Para sentirse mas cerca de ella sol í a vestirse con su ropa, aunque le quedaba un poco chica, y usar sus armas.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta de salida de atrás cuando una voz reson ó por todo el galpón.

-Señorita Groves …- Exclamo Harold con asombro y fue cojeando hasta quedar cerca de Root

\- Realmente no quiero hacer esto ahora, Harry. Tengo que irme. - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y estaba sosteniendo el picaporte.

-Root… Por favor… Míreme.- dijo mientras buscaba su rostro. Al que Root se volvió a dar vuelta y se quedo sin expresión alguna. Su cara era casi de disgusto. Pero no sabia Harold si era por el olor a humedad y deshechos de basura. Que aunque John estuvo dos días limpiando sin parar, un galpón de 500 metros cuadrados no es fácil dejarlo reluciente. Así que decidió continuar. – No puede salir corriendo por cualquier pista anónima que recibe. Ya la intentaron matar dos veces con esas trampas… Y yo se que no le gusta que le diga esto pero- Dijo tragando duro y los ojos de Root se llenaron de furia- Una de esas llamadas fue procedente de Sameen. Ella es una amena…

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa palabra- Gruño la castaña con los dientes apretados y lista para luchar.- No sabes por todo lo que paso … Finch - Pr á cticamente escupiendo el nombre

-Tenes razón. No lo se y usted tampoco. – Dijo rematando con la ultima frase. Casi se podía ver una sonrisa victoriosa cuando vio que Root no tenia nada que decir en contra de eso. Pero su cara cambio en un segundo cuando ella se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Cuando la tenga a ella de vuelta, Harry- dijo de manera provocadora- Espero unas grandes disculpas para mi. Pero para ella mejor que te arrastres todos los días. Y por cierto. No intentes mandarme a tu mono.- un leve suspiro y su sonrisa maniatica salio a la luz- porque no voy a dudar en ponerle una bala.

Y con eso se retiro. Dejando a un Harold boquiabierto y John saliendo de las sombras.

-Mejor no meternos en esta, Finch. Ella sabe como arreglarse sola. Volvió a tener a su maquina en el oído ella nos dirá como lo esta haciendo. – Y como si estuviera escuchando todo este tiempo atenta a la conversación les llego un mensaje.

Desconocido 13:01

 _" DEJENLA EN PAZ"_

-Creo que ella tampoco quiere que nos metamos en esta…- Dijo John con media sonrisa.

HOSPITAL CENTRAL. ZONA RESTRINGIDA

15 de febrero de 2016

12:14

-Mi querida Sameen. ¿Cómo te sentís hoy? – Dijo Greer mientras entraba en una habitación de hospital. Muy calmado. En el cual se encontraba una pequeña morena atada de pies y manos a una cama mientras que tenia suero conectado a ella.

\- ¿Cómo mierda me voy a sentir? Según lo que me dijo el idiota del medico era que la que iba a cargar con un mocoso insoportable estaban en el piso de abajo. No en mi puta habitación- Dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta ya que le administraban droga para que este tranquila y no intente escapar… Como hizo innumerables veces.

-Pensé que ibas a estar contenta porque te sacaron tu "Sammy-chip". Como te gusta decirle- Dijo Greer cómodo en una silla al lado de la cama. Intento tocar el vientre de Shaw pero ella con todas sus fuerzas intento correr su cuerpo. Greer reacciono rápido al gruñido de la ex agente y su sonrisa se expandió- Respondiendo a tu inquietud- dijo dejando la mano en su regazo para no volverla a mover.- Creemos que es importante que un hijo tenga una relación fuerte con su madre…- suspiro mientras que miraba mas allá de Shaw – Es importante que cuando nazca el futuro agente copie las actitudes de su madre. Tu hijo… mi querida, como el resto de las 50 futuras mamás agentes van a criar sus hijos y transmitirles lo que saben. Los hijos de las demás mujeres van a ser soldaditos sin importancia. 5 de ellos son tus hijos también. Pero no importan mucho. ¿No es así?- dijo con media sonrisa. Shaw todavía no quería darse vuelta para mirarlo.

\- ¿Y que pasa si me resisto ? Si no quiero criarlo…- Esta vez la que esta sonriendo es Shaw

\- Ahí esta lo divertido, mi querida Sameen . Los niños entrenaran desde chicos. Quien no sepa defenderse morir á a manos del otro. La naturaleza divina- Parec í a una competencia de sonrisas escalofriantes. Ya que ahora ella estaba sonriendo mas que antes.

\- Actualiza mi expediente, Greer - dijo escupiendo el nombre- Soy soció pata . No me interesa que maten a esto. Porque no me preocupo por nadie.

-Eso no es lo que paso con la señorita Groves… ¿No es así? Le salvaste la vida a ella y a los demás. Samaritano nos mostro lo sucedido. Una amistad interesante tienen ustedes- Y con eso Shaw trago un fuerte nudo que tenia en la garganta.- Si el niño no es interés para ti entonces tendremos que buscar nuevas motivaciones… Tal vez la señorita Groves le gustaría ayudar…- Y con eso la pequeña mujer junto sus fuerzas e hizo una cara que hace tiempo no hacia… Una que podía helar a cualquier persona, si, hasta a Greer.

\- Root … su nombre es Root - Dijo apretando tanto la mandíbula que ya le dolía.- y le pones una mano y…- Iba a terminar su frase pero una explosi ó n fuerte afuera. Reson ó por todo el edificio. Seguido por fuertes gritos.

\- ¡FUEGO! - Se escuchan gritos. Seguido de un mensaje.

 **"SACALAS. AHORA"**

 **-** Sáquenlas a todas ahora!- dijo Greer en su tono tranquilo habitual.- a las 250 siéntenlas en una camioneta y sáquenlas. A ellas…- dijo señalando con la cabeza- métanlas en una ambulancia así como están. No nos podemos arriesgar a soltarlas.

Y así hicieron. Las 250 mujeres ya con su embarazo notorio estaban siendo trasladadas en camionetas. Los artículos médicos en un camión y las 50 agentes en ambulancias. Shaw fue una de las ultimas en salir. Cada ambulancia iba con un guardaespaldas como acompañante en la cabina y otro cuidando a la paciente en la parte de atrás.

A Shaw le costaba mucho discernir en donde estaba y con quien. Pero escucho unos ruidos en la parte de la cabina y vio como el mono de Greer se levanto curioso. Un disparo atravesó el vidrio que comunica la cabina del conductor con la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Inmediatamente el guardaespaldas cayó con un tiro en la cabeza. Según ella ya habían arrancado hace tiempo. No entendía porque frenaban o porque el idiota del mono se había caído ahora. Pero escucho una voz que le hizo volver a sentirse ella, a salvo una vez mas.

\- ¿ Me extrañaste cariño? - Dijo al instante que abrió las puertas de la ambulancia. 'Si. Es ella…' pens ó con una leve sonrisa antes de caer a la inconsciencia otra vez.


End file.
